


Felix/Byleth Tumblr Oneshots

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, For some reason this still shows up as incomplete but its done lol, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, The first one is pre-timeskip and the second is post lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Small tumblr requests for Felix/Byleth, including:1) Felix reacting to Byleth going alone to the Red Canyon.2) Felix rescuing Byleth from a kidnapping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find this on tumblr [here](https://maid-of-flowers.tumblr.com/post/186756230326/i-was-wondering-if-you-could-do-felixs-reaction)
> 
> This is about Felix's feelings and etc because obviously Byleth reciprocating pre-timeskip is not mega okay, in my personal headcanon Byleth sees Felix like an angry little kitten pre-timeskip and then the romantic bonding happens when they meet up again 5 years later.

“She’s going _where_?” Felix’s eyebrows raised at Hilda, who had burst into the training room breathing heavily. She placed a hand on her chest as she steadied her breathing before she spoke again.

“The Red Canyon! Zanado! We have to hurry if we want to catch up, we’ve go to find out what she’s up to!”

While his first instinct was to simply dismiss the concern, Byleth was a grown woman and what she did when not teaching them wasn’t their business, yet…Zanado wasn’t just _anywhere_, there was always something dangerous going on there. Gritting is teeth, he nodded, and followed Hilda out at a brisk pace.

_Don’t do anything stupid before I get to tell you-_

He cut the thought short, and hastened his step even more.

* * *

“There she is!” Claude pointed at a figure in the distance being menaced by several Demonic Beasts. Of course. Their professor had a seemingly magical effect to summon a fight whereever they went. While normally that’d be a good thing in his mind, thoughts of Byleth being torn to shreds simply because she wandered somewhere without <strike>him</strike> them was unpleasant. 

A horrid shriek tore through the air, and all thought besides that of battle fled his mind.

* * *

When all was said and done, Claude (gently) and Hilda (not so gently) chided the professor about being more careful. She nodded, the slightest hint of shame on her stoic face, and tried to follow them all out of the canyon…and immediately fell into a kneel, groaning in pain.

“I twisted my ankle,” she said matter of factly. She’d lived a mercenary’s life and have suffered far more grevious injury, but was cowed by stepping on her foot wrong. Heh.

The Gold Deer were comptent and strong, which is why he was willing to join them in the first place, but when it cames to all things trival, it was nearly impossible for them to agree on anything. Raphael, Ferdinand, and Leonie all argued over who would carry Byleth back to the monastery. Sighing, Felix offered his hand out to her, and her eyes widened before she silently nodded.

He grimaced as he adjusted to the weight of her on his back, warming im inside and out, “It’d be a waste if you couldn’t walk on that for too long, I don’t want to lose my best sparring partner for a week,” he looked down allowing himself a moment of weakness, “and a good professor.”

Felix made very sure he couldn’t see her face as his own cheeks turned so red that the Red Canyon finally lived up to it’s name.

(It took a solid five minutes for the rest of the class to realize that they had started moving and to catch up).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find it on tumblr [here](https://maid-of-flowers.tumblr.com/post/186963345766/hi-if-youre-still-doing-requests-maybe-a).
> 
> I couldn't see Byleth as helpless, so I made it mor about Felix's reaction to the whole thing rather than him being a big damn hero.

There were nights that Felix chose to stay up training for a few hours before heading to bed; it wasn’t a matter of contention between them, because it was also something Byleth found herself doing upon occasion. On rare nights, they would stay up together, both haunted by their past regrets and in dire need to let off some steam.

Tonight, Felix was alone. He swung his sword in the small courtyard near their room, hacking away at invisible enemies that he did not see with his eyes but felt with his body.

_Swwsh. _

_Swwwwwsh._

_CLANG CRASH._

The loud sound of a something shattering snapped him out of practice mode, right into his fighting stance. That came from their room. It was probably just Byleth having a nightmare and she knocked something over, they could take care of it in the morning…

“Get out of here!”

Even when plagued by the worst of dreams, his wife was a silent sleeper. This was no nightmare.

“I’m coming!” he called, gripping the training sword in hand. It was dull, not meant for anything other than hitting dummies or padded armor, but with enough determination, anything could kill.

Felix bashed the door open with his shoulder, unwilling to let his hold onthe blade loosen, and was greeted by the sight of a man in a cloak holding her by the wrists. Her face was not full of a fear, but rather her mouth was twisted in a grimace, like she was surprised at his strength more than anything else. They both swiveled their heads in his direction at the loud noise.

“Let her go,” Felix’s voice came out in a low growl, attempting to seem as menacing as possible. The assailant, likely realizing he’d been hired to do something much more dangerous than was described, released her and try to flee out the window, but, unable to think of anything else, Felix chucked the blade he had in hand with all his might, the pommel striking the man directly in the back of his head. 

He went down like a felled log.

The room was silent for a moment besides the sound of the pair’s heavy breathing, before his instinct to fight turned into concern, “Are you alright!?”

“Yes,” she said calmly, infuriatingly calmly. Of course she was fine. But that did nothing to quell his nerves. He opened and closed his fists to try and calm himself, to no avail. He stomped over and gripped Byleth in a tight hug, who knowingly pat his back, “I’m alright. Thank you, that would have been much messier if you didn’t arrive.”

“I was…worried.”

“I know, I know. Thank you.”

She kissed him sweetly, lingering for a moment with one of her small but meaningful smiles, and freed herself from his grasp, walking over to the unconcious man. She kicked him lightly to roll him over, “He looks to be an indepenent agent. Probably hired by someone, if it were anyone really dangerous they would have come themselves. Lets call the guards.”

* * *

Once the stranger had been properly taken care of, the couple were now left alone in their room, too shocked to do much else but too awake to sleep. This had not been the first, nor would it be the last, time someone had tried to kill or kidnap her. Visionary leaders rarely accomplish their visions safely, after all. But something about being attacked while they were vulnerable, in their own living space, shook them more than normal.

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep,” she said, helpfully.

He nodded, “I don’t think I could leave you alone right now.”

Silence.

“We don’t have to sleep but would you mind just…laying with me?”

While his gut reaction was embarassment, he was slowly getting used to the more tender aspects of marriage. He let her take his hand and lead him to bed. They lied together quietly for a moment, basking in each other’s body heat against the cool night air.

“I love you, Felix.”

Warmth filled his cheeks, and he kissed the top of her head, mimbling into her hair, “I love you too. I’ll always protect you.”

“And I’ll do the same for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this collection if I get more requests on tumblr. Hmu @ [my tumblr](https://maid-of-flowers.tumblr.com/) to request Felix/Byleth oneshots, this is obviously a temporary offer so get there quick haha. 
> 
> EDIT: Not anymore lol


End file.
